Back to Duelist Kingdom:Story Never Told
by The Great Hooble
Summary: An AU where Pegasus never died. The second Duelist Kingdom Tournament, and two new duelists have joined the ranks with their own reasons to duel. And one has ties to the King of Games that no one could imagine.... PG for slight languge.


Disclaimer:They're not mine. Simple enough. Well....Akimi is, and Delia belongs to my friend/mommy, Aruma. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
Long, complicated, legal disclaimer:The characters in Yu-Gi-Oh are the sole property of Konami, Inc. and their creator. No part of this belongs to the Great Hooble or her affiliates. No part of this may be used for reprodution without permission.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Author's Note:Hee hee.....Reprodution....... Terry:Immature...... Me:Oh,yeah. This is Terry McGinniss, my muse/husband. Terry:Which was probably a mistake in itself...... Me:**sticks out tounge** Oh, yeah. Cliffnotes are marked like this: {1}Blah blah blah velocity blah blah blah you know what I'm saying blah blah blah copy this down. (I love you too, Mr. Austin!!) Yeah...I have a Yami...her name's Yalith. I'll talk in (these), she'll talk in [these]. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Chapter One Back to Duelist Kingdom:Story Never Told By:The Great Hooble  
  
Tokyo Bay Harbor Among the bustling people, one woman stood stock still. She had a striking figure, amplified by her black leather pants and white bustie'{1} covered by a black leather jacket. Her long black hair was pulled into a thick braid, and her green eyes were narrowed. Her father's words rang in her head again. "You've got to get that money, Kima. It's our only hope." Only hope, she thought. In her hip pocket was her only hope, her pride and joy:Her dueling deck. Carefully crafted over her 15 years, started when she was a baby by her grandfather, it would have to save her. And her family. [Oh. I think I'm gonna cry.] (Shut up! I'm going to...**sniff**)  
  
"All aboard for Duelist Kingdom!" rang out a voice. As she stooped to pick up her bag, she was bowled over with th force of a moving train.(Actually, that's how most people describe her....) [Her mouth, anyway...] Angrily, she stared up into a face much like her own, except the eyes were a rich lavender, wide with surprise and apology.  
  
"Sorrysorrysorry!" she squealed, offering a hand. Brushing it aside,The woman got up on her own.  
  
"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" she snapped.[I'm beginning to like her....]  
  
"Well...I was running so I wouldn't miss the boat, and then I saw you and I couldn't stop in time and I ran into you! I'm really sorry." She felt herself being scrutinized.  
  
"Well, c'mon or we'll both miss it." They started for the dock.  
  
"I'm Delia! Delia Castaneda! What's your name?" said the girl, her lavender eyes smiling at the thought of a new friend. She was actually quite tall, but her soft facial features made her look much younger than she was. [I wish I had that problem.] (Are you calling me old?) [Uh.....no?]  
  
"Akimi." she answered shortly. "Akimi Minamino. Why are you following me?"  
  
"Well...I....uh...haven't..." Delia faltered.  
  
"First time outta Tokyo?" Akimi asked. Delia smiled and seemed relieved, almost. [Relieved...] (**hits her over the head with a You-Have-A-Nasty- Mind-Mallet**) [Dude...I'm in your head.] (Oh, yeah! 4...3...2...1...ow!) [**fall**]  
  
"You, too?" Akimi laughed.  
  
"Hardly. I used to go all over the world with my dad."  
  
"What's your dad do?" Delia asked.  
  
"He's a painter. An artist, really." The words came out before she could stop them. Why am I opening up to a complete stranger? she wondered as she threw her stuff on an upper bunk and climbed up.  
  
"Ooh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. He came up with the designs for some Duel Monster cards." Delia's eyes popped over the side of the bunk.  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"A lot," she admitted. "I've got some in my deck." She laid them out. "Gamble, Magic Drain, and Exodia the Forbidden One." Delia's eyes popped wider.  
  
"You've got the Forbidden One?" she squealed. Akimi glared.  
  
"Not so loud! It's really rare! People might-" she stopped and glared at the doorway. "Insector."  
  
Delia frowned. "What?" Akimi jumped off her bed and walked to the doorway, where a boy with green hair and really foul glasses stood sneering.  
  
"Akimi." he said in a horrible, screechy voice. "Back to be humiliated again?"  
  
Akimi P.O.V [Whee! P.O.V. change!!] (Did you just say "Whee"?) I clenched my jaw. "Insector Haga{2}, meet Delia Castaneda." Delia stared.  
  
"Who are you?" As I expected, Insector got mad.(Hee hee....Insector....)[**sigh** Out of all the people who could have picked up the Dark Mill-] (Shut it! You're giving away the plot!) [So?]  
  
"WHO AM I?" he yelled. "I'M INSECTOR HAGA! I WAS HERE LAST YEAR!" Delia still looked clueless. He left in rage.  
  
I laughed, then turned to Delia. "You do know who he is, right?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. C'mon, lets get changed for bed." I shut the door and started to pull off my top until I heard a rather familliar giggling.  
  
"Delia." She stopped. I motioned for her to be quiet and opened the door. A blond-haired, brown-eyed kid sat there, staring through the crack. [Crack...hmm...] (I'd hit you, but it would hurt.) "Katsuya Jonouchi{3} the dueling monkey. Or is it a lapdog? I forget." He stood and glared.  
  
"How'd ya know it was me?"  
  
"You're the only one with that annoying giggle." (Him and Kailan Zorda......**shudder**)  
  
"I was not giggling!" Delia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes you were." I said. "Now get outta my room." He stepped up, pressing against my body. Delia's other eyebrow went up.(Shut up.) [I didn't say anything!] (Good. Keep it that way.)  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"What if I kick you where you'll remember it till your dying day?" He cringed and stepped back.  
  
"I already remember it. See you at breakfast?"  
  
"Maybe." Grinning, he walked out. I shut the door and began to undress. Delia grinned.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older, dear." She pouted and climbed into bed. We both slept soundly, visiting our own memories of days gone past.  
  
End of Chapter One ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
COOL! That's a good chapter if I did think of it. Terry:Hey! Me:He helped. REVIEW! I ORDER YOU! ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
{1}That thingy that looks like a bra. I dunno how to spell it. (My Huked-on- Foniks ass....) {2}Weevil in the English anime. Evil.... {3}Joey Wheeler in the English anime. Drool.......sorry, I can't help it!! 


End file.
